Sylvester Meet Sylvia
by LooneyWriter
Summary: The way Sylvester and Sylvia met to me.Granny and her pets get a break from solving mysteries. And on an ordinary day. He finds a stray pussycat named Sylvia. Will Sylvester care more for Tweety still or Sylvia? Read on
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my version of how Sylvester and Sylvia met. I don't own anything _

Tweety, Sylvester, Hector, and Granny belong to Warner Bros.

**The Break**

A day after yet another mystery was solved. Granny and her pets: Hector, Sylvester, and Tweety were told that they have a vacation from solving mysteries.

"Did you hear that fellas, we finally get to go back home." Granny exclaimed. Hector nodded but then took a glimpse to see if Sylvester was paying attention and yet he wasn't, so Hector shoved him then both Sylvester and Tweety nodded. "Come on fellas lets go back to the motel and pack up and get a to the next depart home." Granny said

While driving back to the motel , through Granny's mirror she saw Sylvester starring at Tweety with hunger or evil if you prefer in his eyes. "I know what your thinking Sylvester, but don't even try it." Granny warned Sylvester. Granny sometimes wondered if there is anything besides Tweety does Sylvester think about or care about. Granny wanted to find a way to get Tweety out of Sylvester's head (**A/N Sounds Impossible Don't It)** and let there be more to his life. You might not have realized it from all the abuse, but Granny thought deep down (way, way, way deep down) Sylvester was a good cat but how to get to that side.

**Was a Mystery.**


	2. The Tune To You

_**A/N: **_**The song used in this story is sung and belongs to Martina McBride. **

**Chapter Two**

**The Tune To You**

It was night time when they got back Tweety went directly to his old bird change. Hector went to sleep in his old dog bed. While Sylvester slept on the couch. Granny went upstairs changed and went to sleep. The next day before Granny woke up. Sylvester sneaked up on Tweety again, and not noticing Tweety ended up in a pussycat's grasp. " I tawt I taw a puddy tat!" Tweety exclaimed. "I did I did I taw a puddy tat." Tweety exclaimed. To Sylvester those words were annoying, but kept thinking that the quicker he'd eat Tweety the faster he would never have to say those words again.

Unnoticed Sylvester ended up in a bulldog's grasp. Sylvester faced Hector gave him a grin patted Tweety on the head and dropped Tweety. " Bad Ol' Puddy Tat!" Tweety said. While Hector was slapping Sylvester across the face multiple times. Tweety saw a window opened and decided to start a high speed chase yet again.

After the beatings, Sylvester noticed Tweety missing , but followed the track of tail feathers Tweety left. It wasn't long until Sylvester got up for Tweety and neither was it for Hector to catch up with Sylvester.

The chase was on, while running in circles, Sylvester heard a little tune sung behind a fence. He ignored it three times until then he heard words.

_My heart's not ready for the rocking chair_

_I need somebody who really cares _

Sylvester climbed to the top of the fence to see who was singing and he saw the most beautiful sight he has ever seen sense Tweety.

_So tired of living solitaire _

_Someday I'm gonna be safe in the arms of love_

_Strip your heart and it starts to snow_

_Love is a high wire act I know_

_Someday I'll find a net below _

_Ohh someday I'm going to be safe in the arms of love_

She was a female cat with yellow fur on top and white fur on bottom of her body.

Her eyes were the color of sapphire. She was about Sylvester's height, and to Sylvester she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and for the first time Sylvester's eyes didn't show hunger but love. When Hector and Tweety saw Sylvester's new mood they were shocked.

_Safe in the arms of love_

_I want arms that know how to rock me_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_I wanna fall and know that love has caught me_

_Safe in the arms of Love _

_Safe in the arms of love_

Sylvester was tuned in with her voice, how it had so much feeling and it sounded so graceful as if it was a voice of an angel.

_I want a heart to be forever mine_

_Want eyes that see me satisfied _

_Gonna hang my heartache out to dry_

_Some day I'm gonna be safe in the arms of love_

When Sylvester heard those words he became desperate cause he wanted to be those arms that kept her safe of love. He wanted to be that heart forever hers.

_I want arms that know how to rock me safe in the arms of love _

_I want fall and know that love has caught me safe n the arms of love_

_Safe in the Arms of Love _

_Safe in the arms of Love_

She finished singing. Sylvester could tell she wanted to keep singing. Hector and Tweety were still there trying to get Sylvester's attention. Then Hector had an idea. Hector pushed Sylvester over the fence and made him land on the other side with a thud. The girl pussycat jumped, Sylvester didn't mean to frighten her.

"Wait, don't go I didn't mean to frighten you. A no good bulldog pushed me over the fence." Sylvester said. His sentence made her come out from her hiding spot were she ran too. "Oh, well as long as it wasn't a joke then okay. Um, I'm Sylvia Pussycat what's your handsome name." Sylvia asked " Uhh, My name's Sylvester J. Pussycat, but just call me Sylvester." He answered as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Sylvester and may I ask what were you doing on top of that fence?" Sylvia asked "Ohh, I was hearing you sing. I was chasing a Tweety bird while being chased by a bulldog and heard you sing. You sounded so beautifully I had to hear you." Sylvester answered.

"You heard me sing! And you liked it. Why thank you I really appreciate your comments Sylvester." Sylvester found himself in a true and honest conversation with a girl pussycat who he found thanks to her singing. "Now you tell me. Do you live here or something else?" Sylvester asked. "Oh, no. I just live in their backyard. They don't know I'm here." she answered. Sylvester wanted to help her from living in this dump.

"Say, I have a owner that might be more than welcome to stay with us." Sylvester suggested. "Oh no, I don't want to cause any trouble or be to much for her." Sylvia said. "Don't worry. I do most of the trouble just by chasing a canary." Sylvester said. He moved both of his eye brows when he said "I do most of the trouble" and made Sylvia giggled. "Do you do this to every female you meet Sylvester?" Sylvia asked. "Well your pretty much the only one I met Sylvia." Sylvester said. The two pussycats left the backyard and headed toward Granny's house. Sylvester and Sylvia talked to each other while walking. Sylvia only been with Sylvester for a few minutes and already enjoyed being with him. Sylvester felt the same.

_A/N:_ I know I cut the song short. I got the idea of her sining in a backyard was from watching Back Alley Uproar. This is to belle chat if you want to see what Sylvia looks like she appears in the cartoon A Mouse Divided on YouTube. She appears with no name but everybody plus me call her Sylvia And if your on deviant art and would like to make a picture fro my stories you have my permission. That's right on all my stories. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Welcome Sylvia

_CHAPTER 3_

_WELCOME SYLVIA_

Sylvester and Sylvia finally got to Granny's House. When Tweety saw the two walk in he said "Oh, I tawt I taw two puddy tats." He said then looked back at the two "I did, I did taw two puddy tats." Tweety exclaimed. Before Sylvia went any further that the front entrance Sylvester stopped her. "Let me go ask Granny if its okay if you can stay. So just stay right here." Sylvester told Sylvia. Sylvia nodded and stood right were she was. Sylvester found Granny knitting on the couch in the living room. "Oh, there you are Sylvester. Where have you been. Tweety said you meet someone today." Granny said. Figures that Tweety would tell anything to Granny even if its personal like Sylvester meeting Sylvia.

"Hehehe yeah I did. Her name is Sylvia she is so beautiful and talented and she is also a homeless cat so I told her that if it was okay with you she can stay with us, cause I thought she could be a great person to keep in line instead of hitting me with a purse, whipping me in the behind, or slapping me multiply times" When he said the last part he looked at Hector who chuckled, but Sylvester just gave him a glare. "Why, of course she could stay she sounds like a good cat that can help you in line. So tell she's welcome here." Granny said. "She can also help you be the good kitty you are and hopefully help you get Tweety of your mind and menu" Granny thought.

Sylvester found Sylvia still by the door and Sylvia jumped up and stopped Sylvester dead in his tracks. "Well what did she say, Huh, Huh, Huh, Huh. Can I stay. Well, can I, can I, can I, can I." Sylvia said jumping up and down. Sylvester put each of his hands on each of her shoulders to keep her from jumping. "She said yes so please stop jumping." he said chuckling. "Oh, yay." Sylvia said while she hugged Sylvester. He didn't know what to do so all he did was hug her back.

"Um, haha Sylvester you can let go now" Sylvia giggled when she stopped hugging him buy Sylvester didn't stop. "Oh, sorry." Sylvester said blushing. "Now, come on. Granny wants to meet you in the living room." Sylvester said. Sylvester leaded Sylvia to the living room. Granny saw the two especially Sylvia. "My what's your name little one?" Granny said. "Sylvia Pussycat is my name." Sylvia answered. "Oh, my Sylvester was right you are a beautiful cat." Granny said. Sylvia giggled while Sylvester was blushing he's cheeks turned bright red.

"Sylvia you are welcome to stay with us as long as you like. Are you hungry? Sylvester said you used to live in a person's backyard and had to eat their garbage." Granny said. "I already got it." Sylvester said and he handed her a plate with chopped up tuna fish. He wore a chefs hat that fell when he served it to her. She giggled he was so funny. "Thank you Sylvester. Your so thoughtful." Sylvia thanked him. She ate all the fish and wanted to go out for a walk she asked Sylvester to see if he wanted to go. He said sure. It wasn't long 'til the two pussycats were outside walking down the street.

Right when they left Tweety started singing about them. "Two wittle puddy tats switting in a twree k-i-s-s-i-n-g . Fwirst cwomes wove, then comes marrwaige, then cwomes a wittle bwaby puddy tat in a bwaby carriwage. When Tweety finished singing Hector started laughing. "Now, you two stop it. I think they are just plain adorable together. That's when Granny Realized that this was the first time that she has ever got on to Tweety. She has gotten on to Hector before for the way he treated Sylvester. But never Tweety. That's when Granny also knew that some things are gonna change with Sylvia around

_A/N: I know another short chapter but I've got lots of ideas for the next few chapters please review._


	4. Anything Can Happen on an Ordinary Walk

_Chapter 4_

_Anything Can Happen On An Ordinary Walk_

It was getting late during Sylvester and Sylvia's walk. Sylvester saw Sylvia's sapphire eyes were sparkling in the moonlight he almost felt like he was going to melt. While they were walking some alley cats were following behind them. "Eh, eh, eh. That girls his with is one hot tamale." one of them said starring at Sylvia. "Yeah, but whatca gonna do about that pussycat with her?" the other one asked. The two cats were friends. Their names were Blackie and Snook. They were both smoking cigars and both had ugly dirty clothes and wore the same thing a t-shirt and jeans. " I know what I'm gonna do. You get the pussycat and I take the girl then we run for it with the girl." Blackie said. "Hey, not bad of a plan Blackie."

The two cats snuck up behind the two pussycats. Sylvester wanted to impress Sylvia so he tried to put his arm around Sylvia's waist but he couldn't do it. Sylvia saw his attempt and took his arm and wrapped it around her waist herself, then she rested her head on his chest. This is more romance than Sylvester had looked for, but that don't mean Sylvester didn't like it. He placed his head on top of hers. "You have gotten really friendly all of a sudden" Sylvester said. Sylvia giggled and said "Well, why not I mean we are friends here." Sylvester was still confused and looked at her. "Or more. Cause there is no easy way to say this but Sylvester ever sense I first met you in that backyard. I really started liking you as a friend. But then you invited me to stay at your home, you made me dinner which was good by the way, and you are so funny that it hurts my side. You're a really great guy the best I have ever met." Sylvia said looking at Sylvester with so much feeling you really can't tell the felling it was everything besides angry or mad or any other felling in that nature.

"Oh, now I see. I feel the same way. When I heard you sing I fell head over heels, then I learned a little about you, then you invited me to go on walk. Which will pretty much be the most romantic walk of my life. And now you are telling me……." Sylvester's sentence the two cats jumped out of the no where and attacked the two. Blackie took hold of Sylvia by the waste, Sylvester headed for Blackie to protect Sylvia but he gotten knocked out by Snook. Sylvester landed hard on the cement Sylvia was terrified. "SYLVESTER!!!!!" She cried he didn't move. "Ehh, why do you love a guy like him his weak and useless. Now come on baby you belong with a guy full of adventure, strength, and witty charms as I say so myself." Blackie said. He holded her by the waist and was starting taking advantage of her was lustfully touching her and talking her into it.

"Oh, Sylvester please wake up. I'm so terrified" she thought. She turned her face to see his motionless body but what she saw was nothing. "What happened to his body?" she thought. Snook was wondering it too. "Uhhh, Blackie were is that no good pussycat I knocked out?" Snook asked his boss. Blackie stopped _touching_ Sylvia and took a look and saw the same thing Sylvia and Snook saw nothing. "Where is that no good pussycat?" he asked. "I'll be back toots." he said and took a look around. "Hey, knuckle head we are you. Time for you to get out of hiding." . Then from behind "No, its actually time for you to go to sleep." someone said with a certain lisp. Blackie turned around and was hit by a frying pan and got knocked out. Sylvia couldn't believe it it was Sylvester. She gasped so hard that Sylvester heard her "Awwwww, did you miss me?" he said blinking his eyes girlishly. Sylvia giggled. "Hey bub, you just knocked out my boss. And you know what happens to people that knock out my boss." Snook said. "No, what?" Sylvester asked as if he was a nut ball. "Well, they get knocked the smooth out." Snook answered. He formed his hand into a fist and was aiming to hit Sylvester, but Sylvester ducked and Snook hit the wall of an apartment building. He hit it so hard that his whole body literally broke into pieces.

Sylvia was amazed Sylvester wasn't scared or nothing (cause of him being a fraidy cat and all). She ran toward him and hugged him so hard that Sylvester's face turned blue. "I almost thought you were gone." she said. "Did you forget that I have nine lives. And besides I've been through way worse." he said back. "We better be heading back. Granny might be wondering what happened." Sylvester said. The two started walking toward home then Sylvia broken the silence. "But I don't want to tell her what happened. I'll be to terrified to even begin it." She said crying again cause it was truly terrifying. Sylvester held her close to him. To her it was nice cause when did that she felt protected and as if nothing will ever hurt her. "Don't worry I'll tell her, and you won't be in the room, cause I might have been knocked out but that doesn't mean I don't know what those dirty guys did to you." Sylvester said.

Sylvester let her go and the kept on walking, Then they were home, Sylvia went to the couch and laid down and went fast asleep. "Sylvester were have you two been its 10:00 o'clock." Granny whispered. "We were ambush by some alley cats. They knocked me out and raped Sylvia, but I gained consciousness and knocked out the guy that raped Sylvia. And the guy that was his partner he broke out into pieces literally." Sylvester explained. "Oh, poor Sylvia that most of been terrifying for her." Granny said looking at Sylvia with concern. "She was, she didn't want to tell you what happened cause she wouldn't be able to finish the story so I told it." Sylvester said. He went to go sleep on the other side of the couch. Sylvia saw him lie down on the couch, and she moved closer to him and lied down beside him. Sylvester felt her beside him, and looked at her she looked back. She smiled. He smiled back. She kissed him on the cheek and told him this in his ears "I love you, Sylvester". she said softly. He couldn't believe it. It only took the night they met for her to already love him. Then he said "I love you too, Sylvia". and the two love_cats_ slept to the wonderful sound of the words "I love you".

_A/N: This is like the most romantic chapter I have ever done. One more chapter and this story will be finished. Don't worry there will be some Sylvester/Sylvia oneshots and also for my other couples I wrote about like Pepe/Penelope and Duck Dodgers/Blaze Iving. Please Review!!!!!!!!_


	5. Things Are Getting Better

_Chapter 5_

_Everything is Alright_

The next day, When Sylvia woke up, Sylvester wasn't there by her side. "I wonder were he could be." Sylvia said to herself then she saw Tweety looking like he was running for his life. Then she saw Sylvester chasing Tweety. When he saw her awake, he stopped dead in his tracks and gave Sylvia his innocent smile. "Well, good morning their Sylvia." Sylvester said in his lisp. "Good morning too you to" Sylvia said. "So your trying to catch Tweety again?" Sylvia asked. "Yep, I am." Sylvester answered. He was looking into her eyes switching his tail left, right, left, right. "Hey, puddy tat aren't you gwoing to chwase me." Tweety asked. "Be patient will ya. I'm talking to my woman here." Sylvester said back at Tweety then turned back to face Sylvia. Sylvia grabbed Sylvester's head and used one to rub the top of his head. He loved the feeling of her hand petting the top of his head, and she kissed him on the top of his head. "Hey Sylvia, I've got great news. When we start back up on solving mysteries again. You can come along with us Granny said." Sylvester said. "Wow, that's amazing. When does your break end actually?" Sylvia asked.

"I think they said we got three months off. Today is the first day of September. So around December we'll start solving mysteries and travel around the world. And with you around it's going to be the better than ever." Sylvester said. Sylvia nodded understanding. Then she turned to look back at Tweety and asked "Will you be chasing him all day?" she asked him. "Hehehe, don't worry Sylvia. I'll be with you to." He said and kissed her on the head and left to go chase Tweety again. "Oh no, here we gwo agwiain ." Tweety said as he started running. Sylvia wondered why didn't her kiss her, kiss her. Then she asked the question again to herself and said "Well it's because we are starting off small and I would really like to get those no good alley cats out of my head." She saw Sylvester chasing Tweety around the house and anytime he came by the couch she would pet his back which he loved it every time.

Sylvester loved being Sylvia's love . And Sylvia loved being Sylvester's love.

_The End_

_A/N: This is the end of how Sylvester and Sylvia met to me. Please Review I really do hope you like it and don't worry I'll be working on some oneshots with both Sylvester and Sylvia and Duck Dodgers and Blaze. Again Please Review and hoped you enjoyed it BYE!!!!!!!!_


End file.
